Love in Lamaze
by Remembering-Tate
Summary: TATE! The undercover mission is over the 'baby' is gone what is in store nextfor our fav couple LAST CHAPTER STRONG T and MESSAGE for ADDIE666
1. Suprise

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hello fellow NCIS-fans i am in a writing mood and am cracking out a new chapter AND this new multi chapter fic aswell as a one shot tonight!! (Thank Coke...THE DRINK!) in other matters i have not recieved any intrest in doing a sequel for Fallen Angel so it will probably stay in the back of my mind for now.**

**ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS IF I DID KATE WOULD BE ALIVE! AND TATE WOULD RULE THE WORLD**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Summery: Tony and Kate go undercover as an engaged couple who are three months away from having a baby they have to try and keep up the act while bringing down a criminal and possibly finding love on the way.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"WHAT?" had been the first words out of Caitlin Todds mouth when the director had given them their new mission.

"Oh come on Kate it will be fun" had reasured Tony.

"Fun, Fun" she had replied "Your not the one that is going to have to lug around all that extra weight"

"This is very serious" spoke Jenny interupting them "The FBI has found nothing and as the last victim was a Petty Oficer it has been handed over to us", "The Petty Oficer and her husband are the 4th couple to be connected to this bastard and i'll be damn to let this case go cold"

Sobering up to the seriousness of the situation they just nodded and waited for more details.

"You are to keep your identites except for you Agent Todd you are to become Agent Todd-DiNozzo.

Tony grinned at that and Kate replied with a scowl.

"i know you are probably thinking about how you are going to pull of the pregnancy which is why i have our undercover specialist in the next room waiting for you to help you get the concept of your...costume i supose and under no circumstances are you to take your disguise, the perp has been know to moniter his victims and we cannot afford any slip ups".

At this Kate groaned and thought to herself now this was going to be intresting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After being shown her new rather realistic stomache which was held on by suction she was instructed to put it on while tony waited outside.

he was leaning against the wall when he heard a voice.

"DiNozzo if you laugh i am going to kill you"

"I wont" Tony replied crossing his fingers.

"OK i am coming out" and with that Kate opened the door.

"You can pick your jaw up off the ground" she said with a hand on her lower back

The extra weight was killing her and she really was not in the mood for Tonys crude jokes.

He was gobsmacked Kate looked well amazing the realistic stomache was covered by a white maternity sundress with a few embroided flowers and he hated to say it but pregnancy really suited her

"How do i look?" she asked

He mumbled a reply which sounded something like "great"

and Kate laughed

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The bullpen had been empty when they left, directed to go and get some of Kates belongings to move into Tonys apartment it being the one they would be living in until the case was solved.

After "moving in" Kate and Tony decided to go over the case details and Kate groaned when she realised where she left the file..."in the bullpen"

"whats the big deal" Tony had said "we will just go get it" before he realised what she was nervous about.

"Oh come on they have to see you sooner or later and it isn't real i am sure they'll understand"

"Yes" Kate replied sarcasticly "When Abby sees me looking pregnant which is very uncomfortable i might add she will be completly understanding"

Tony had dropped the subject and they just got in the car and started the drive to NCIS headquarters

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony had laughed at Kate as she tried to gracefully exit the car her huge belly making it nearly impossible but had quickly stopped at the death look she gave him.

Kate was hating this mission but she had to admit she was highly amused when she saw the security guards eyes nearly pop out of his head when he saw Tony and Kate entering the building her hand resting on her stomache, a habit she had quickly picked up on and his hand resting on the small of her back.

After smiling and waving at the guard who looked like he was going into shock after he had spotted her "engagment ring" they headed up into the bullpen.

Unfortunantly they had picked a bad time to do this as the Gibbs had decided to hold a meeting with the entire team including Abby and Ducky.

No one glanced up at the slight DING of the elevator and when Kate saw the meeting she flat out refused to enter the bullpen.

"Come on" hushed Tony once again putting his hand on the small of Kates back and gently pushing her forward propelling her towards the others.

"Hey guys" he started

"DiNozzo where the hell have you...been" he trailed of after noticing Kate and her "suprise"

"What?" said Abby noticing Gibbs expression and as her eyes spotted Kate she let out a loud "OH MY GOD!"

The others looked up as well

and Ducky said "Caitlin have i missed something"

While McGee just opened his mouth shocked.

"And your engaged aswell!" screeched Abby then she noticed Tonys hand which was now around her waist "TO TONY!"

her face blushed deep red she stuttered "Ummmmmmmmm i can explain"


	2. unexpected

**Hey Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming even if they arent compliments i would really like to know what you think any way just a little personal noet I HAVE A NEW COUSIN! Holly she is beautiful i held her for the first time today and rocked her to sleep so adorable this chapter is dedicated to her!**

her face blushed deep red she stuttered "Ummmmmmmmm i can explain"

But Kate was interupted by Gibbs.

"How could i have not noticed' he said to himself "and more importantly ho did you not let me know you shouldn't be in the field"

"Gibbs!" Kate said again trying to gain his attention but was immidiently attacked by Abby...

"I knew you two would get together eventually" she rambled "but this wow.."

"I AM NOT PREGNANT" Kate finally yelled.

"Are you sure about that Caitlin" questioned Ducky staring at her frame.

"We are undercover" she said lowering her voice

"Then why don't i know about it" spoke Gibbs

"We only got the mission from the director today"

"Oh" was all he said

"You'll probaly know the perp boss" spoke Tony " I believe the press called him the Cradle Snatcher"

Of course Gibbs knew about him 4 expecting couples all found dead two shots to the head and one stab to the wifes stomach ending yet another life the name cradle snatcher was given because he would always take a souviner from the unborn childs crib, a blanket, toy, teddy and it would always be sent in the mail to the police teasing them.

"We are keeping our identities" explained Kate "only a couple of things have changes, he is going to be expecting us to be undercover he is not going to expect us to keep our normal identities so we are going to use the element of suprise"

"Listen we only came here to get the case file and we need to go Kate needs some more clothes..." Tony trailed off.

"Oh alright" sighed Gibbs "But i want you back here at 8 tomorow"

After excusing themselves and heading back down to the car, waving at the guard who still looked at them like they where martians. After Tony helped Kate into her carseat they drove to the mall.

2 HOURS LATER

"KAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE"

They had been at the mall for 2 hours and Tony was at his wits end Kate had bought several more outfits and was now just browsing.

"Oh stop whining Tony" Kate replied

"But i'm hungry"

"Hungry, you ate a hotdog like 10minutes ago"

"But i'm hungry again and i want to go home"

"Fine one more stop"

To be truthful Kate had, had enough aswell everytime she went time she went into a shop complete stranges would come and pat her stomach asking when she was due.

She thanked god her "stomach" felt realistic and just smiled and nodded though inside she wanted to shoot them.

Kates last stop was Victorias Secret.

Tony gave her a look.

"What?" she said "I need some undershirts and plus you never know when things like these can come in useful" she finished giving him a smirk but inside she was thinking...Oh My God did i really just say that i basicly just flirted with Tony.

Meanwhile in Tonys head he was in shock did Kate just say that...WAS SHE FLIRTING WITH ME...not that i would mind that he said to himself...Wait what the hell was he thinking he shook his head of the thoughts and told Kate he would wait outside.

After finishing their trip to the mall they continued on their journey home.

"What do you want for dinner" Kate yelled out to Tony she had only been their a couple of hours but she already felt at home.

"Whatever" Tony replied from the bathroom"i think their is some pasta in the cupboard"

After exiting the shower and getting changed he walked into the kitchen and was amazed by what he saw.

Kate was their stiring a pot of what seemed to be spaghetti wearing the cloth red checkered apron Tony kept for his mother when she visited she looked

"...amazing"

"You okay Tony?" Kate asked concerned only hearing the word amazing slip from his mouth.

"Yeh fine" he replied snapping back to the real world "You look..."

"like a 50's housewife" Kate interupted "Yes i know but their is no way i am getting a stain on this dress"

Kate finished cooking while Tony set the table and they sat down to eat.

"So what do we have to do tomorow"

"Nothing really just work as normal but we do have a Lamaze session at 1pm"

"Lamaze?" Tony questioned.

"Yes its.."

"i know what it is but do we really have to" he interupted.

"Yes all four couples attended this class and right now it is our only link to the killer"

"Ok"

Dinner continued and they chatted about work and other intrests and before long it was 10:00

A yawn escaped Kates lips and after dinner she told Tony she ws going to have a shower and go to bed.

After getting undressed and making sure the room was sealed she peeled of the stomache and stepped into the warm shower its water washing over her back making her moan a little the stomach had been made to feel as real as possible and it was a huge strain on her back.

Her mind wandered off onto her thoughts of the day mostly of Tony, she always thought he was just an overgrown frat boy but she was seeing a diffrent side to him the way he wouldn't let her clean up after dinner insisting she go shower and how he had helped her into the car and opened the door for her at the mall dismising her thoughts.

Kate got out of the shower and dried off then grudgengly putting the stomach back on and putting on a pair of P.J's which consisted of a tanktop and a pair of short cotton boxers she walked down the hall to Tonys bedroom.

It had been agreed that they would sleep in the same bed but now Kate was feeling a little nervous

"Come on she thought to herself this is DiNozzo what are you worried about".

She hesitently opened the door and stepped inside Tony was laying their under the covers sound asleep.

Kate giggled when she realised he was softly snoring.

Turning off the light and crawling into Bed she closed her eyes and was almost a sleep when she felt an arm snake around her waste and pull her closer her eyes bolted open but then she relaxed into the embrace realising how safe and secure she felt and that night she slept better then she had in months.

**next chapter will be humour!!!!!! and TATE!**

**The next chapter will be up soon i like to write at night it relaxes me and i am working a 2:30-8:30 shift tomorow so i might not get it up then but who knows it might be up tomorow**


	3. Lamaze

**SUPRISE, I was laying in bed at around 9am i was just struck by inspiration so here i am on my laptop writing for you guys which is strange since i usually don't wake up until 12 on the holidays so please READ AND REVIEW!**

Tony awoke from his slumber and froze.

pressed againt him was no other then Caitlin Todd well most of her the bulge around her middle section stopped her from being any closer to him. and with her head pressed against his chest it actualy did not feel that bad he could get used to it.

suddenly Kate stirred in her sleep.

"Crap" thought Tony and quickly faked asleep.

"What the" thought Kate awakening she realised she was pressed against something warm and for a second was a little freaked out until a rush of the past days events came back to her.

letting out a small groan she rested her hand on her middle section noticing the definete bump instead of her usual flat, toned stomach.

Realising the postition she was in and Tonys closed eyes she snuck out of the embrace immidiently missing his warmth.

After Kate had left the room to get changed Tony opened his eyes and realised something he liked her she was different she spoke her mind, wasn't afraid to kick his arse and she knew how to keep him in line and stragely enough thats why he was drawn to her. but he dismissed the thoughts she would never like him she thought he was an arrogant prick.

Yawning he got up and dressed himself in one of his work suits before heading out to the kitchen

Kate sat in the kitchen eating cereal while reading a magazine.

She had spent the better half of the morning getting ready her hair hung in soft curls around her face and she was wearing another dress this one was red wrap style maternity dress.

after finishing her cereal she noticed Tony wandering into the kitchen

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she replied handing him a cup of coffee "we need to go we are going to be late"

"Okay, just let me grab my wallet"

and with that they whereout the door.

After arriving at NCIS, where they greeted the guard who had recovered from his shock and gave them a polite smile.

They took the elevater up to the bullpen.

"Hey McGee" said Kate as she sat down at her desk using the arms of the chair as support.

"Hi Kate" said McGee still unacustomed to seeing his co-worker "pregnant".

"What the!' she suddenly exclaimed "37 new emails"

"Are you sure it isn't a viris" asked McGee

"I do not know" Kate replied "they are all from different people"

"sounds strange, pull them up on the plasma"

Kate did and her and McGee started laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" asked Abby who had ventured up from the lab.

"Yeah" said Tony feeling a little left out.

"These arent just emails they are sympathy emails".

"Check out this one" Kate giggled her hand on her back from the weight strain "Its from Julie in Agent Ryans squad".

"Agent Todd, i heard about your under cover operation and i would like to give you my deepest sympathys living with Agent DiNozzo aswell as having to be 7months pregnant it must be a nightmare, i only had to stay with the man for 6 hours during a stake out and i went crazy if you ever need to talk you know where to find me.

"Wait this one is better" pointed out McGee

"Agent Todd, how are you i know what an arse he can be and if you ever need to get some revenge i have some excellent ideas. Agent Diamon"

"Oh come on i am not that bad!" exclaimed Tony.

"Don't be to sure of that DiNozzo" Gibbs said as he came up behind him slapping him on the back of the head. "We have a case gear up"

at that Kate started to grab her gun.

"Not you Kate, you stay here"

"But Gibbs"

"No buts, even if it isnt real it is still a risk"

"Fine" Kate said angrily "I'm going down to Abby"

Down in Abbys lab Abby was working on some evidence when she saw Kate walk, well waddle from the elevater to the lab.

"Hey Abbs"

"Hey momma"

"Abbs"

"What, i got to admit you did freak me out"

"sorry about that"

"no problem, but now tell me how have things been"

"well my back is killing me and people have been staring at me all morning"

"no with Tony"

"Nothing has happened"

"aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddd"

"well i kind of wish something will"

"YES, i knew it!"

Kate blushed "i mean i thought he was just an insensitive jerk but yesterday he was so different he held doors open for me and helped me into the car, cleaned up after dinner and when we went to bed he cuddled up to me and i didn't push sway infact, it was nice"

Abby squealed "aww Kate that is so cute"

Kate sighed "but he wouldn't like me i'm just a co-worker, friend even to him, he's to busy with his blonde bimbos"

"Don't be to sure of that Kate" spoke Abby "Tony has had some feelings for you for a while"

"how do you know?"

"i may have hacked into his online diary"

"Abby!"

"what, you can not tell me you are not intrested in what goes in that mans mind"

"i supose" Kate said.

"anyway why are you down here where are the others?" said Abby

"On a case Gibbs wouldn't let me go into the field" Kate spoke annoyed

"I can understand that"

"I can't i mean it isn't real"

"yes, but you said before it feels real and how would you like to run around lugging that with you"

"True" spoke Kate

"Don't worry about it now come on you can help me with this evidence"

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

Kate was working on some paperwork when Gibbs, Tony and McGee came into the bullpen.

"About time you where here" she said to Tony "The class starts in half an hour"

"Sorry, i forgot all about it"

"Thats okay are you ready to go now i need to get changed"

"Yep, lets go" replied Tony

"Wait where are you two going" spoke Gibbs from behind them.

"Lamaze, all four couples where in the same class and it is the only link we have got"

"What time does the class finish"

"Around two"

"Fine, do not worry about coming back"

Later in the car.

"I can not believe that Gibbs isn't making us come back and i did not even have to take work home" Tony grinned

His smile immidiently dropped though when he noticed the stack of paperwork Gibbs had stuck in his backpack.

"Damn it"

"Kate giggled when she saw the note attached to it.

_DiNozzo,_

_I want this ready to be on my desk tomorow morning_

_and don't you dare try to rope Kate into doing it for_

_you, i will find out!_

_-G_

After Kate had gotten changed into something a little more comfortable, a pair of brown tracksuit pants and a white tank top with another pink one over the top she tied her hair into a pony tail and they where on their way.

After heading through the entrance they where greeted by a woman that was way to enthusiastic for Kates liking. after being ushered into another room that was painted yellow with health posters on the wall they greeted the other parents and took a spot on the floor when the enthusiastic woman who they found out was named Sue came in

"Okay everyone, we have a new couple amongst us the DiNozzo's"

"Actually its Todd-DiNozzo" Kate interupted

"Oh sorry, my mistake why don't you tell us a little something about yourself"

"Umm okay, Hi my name is Special Agent Caitlin Todd i used to protect the president on airforce one for the secret service then i started working for NCIS about two years ago, this is my partner and fiance Anthony DiNozzo" Kate finished

"Hi i guess you already know my full name but you can call me Tony i spent 2 years being a normal cop then 18months in Philidelphia Police department then i worked in Baltimore for about 2 years and i have been at NCIS ever since"

"Okay" said Sue clapping her hands "Looks like we have some spys on her hands!'

Kate and Tony just smiled but inside Tony was thinking you have no idea.

"Okay" started Sue "Today we are going to work on positions you can use to lower discomfort during the end of your pregnancy and labour, now first up we have the support position now i want you all to sit on the floor legs outstreched and i want your partner to sit behind you know just lean back into your partners embrace"

Kate leaned back but as she did she whispered "DiNozzo, if your hands wander anywhere that could be considered sexual harrasment you better enjoy this mission because you wont be able to have children when we finish it, clear"

"Crystal" Tony replied.

"Now this position is the most prefered for relaxation during labour however everyone is different now we are just going to have some free time just try and make your partner relax"

After Sue had wandered off to help another couple.

Kate muttered "This has got to be the most insane thing i have ever done"

"You sure about that because the time you burst into tears in front of Gibbs was pretty insane" (A/N See my Story Being A Female Sucks)

"yeah well i was pmsy"

"It was over chocolate!"

"Whatever, noticing that Sue was quickly aproaching Kate told Tony do something.

"What"

"I don't know?"

"How about this" Tony said gently pushing Kate foreward and massaging her lower back.

Kate stayed quite she was enjoying the massage the past day and that morning had left some strain in her back which she obviously not used to and his hands felt great, i wonder what his hands would feel like on...wait kate what the hell are you thinking!

Her body immidiently tensed causing Tony to remove his hands from her back

"Whats up"

"Nothing" she replied quickly.

After a couple more excersises they where told they where free to go. Sue also told them what they would be doing next week they would be learning how to do basic baby needs such as changing diapers and such.

Oh this is going to be funny thought Kate getting a rather amusing picture of Tony and a baby in her head.


	4. Shock

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hey,ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!! THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO BLUETIGRESS! thanks you are one of my most loyal reviewers and i love reading your reviews i hope you like it! God i am cracking out chapters which is strange but who is going to complain i am getting addicted to this story lol! TATENESS IN THIS EPISODE!**

**Georgie**

**ps i am going on holidays from tomorow afternoon until Sunday night i will have no internet but i will be writing chapters so look out for them on Sunday Night XOXOXO**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next week had changed alot of things, for one men stopped hitting on Kate which she was extremly pleased about and Tony had only started to chat up one girl the reason being when Kate came over the girl took one look at her and the ring on her finger and slapped Tony on the face but the main thing that had changed was Tony and Kates relationship.

It was obvious they both liked each other but both where to stuborn to do anything about it and it was driving Abby crazy she was working on cracking Tony when Kate came down to the lab.

"Come on Tony it is time for the next class" Said Kate wearing a pair of dark jeans and a light blue top.

"Ok, sorry Abbs got to go" He said "Talk to you later"

"ok" said Abby "bye" as they left she gave a smile and that smile could only mean one thing mishchief.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Abby got on her phone "They are gone"

Minutes later about 8 people trotted into the lab McGee, Ducky, Jenny, Gibbs and a couple of others.

"Ready" she asked

"Abby just do it"

"Fine" and with a touch of a button sights started playing across the screen, yes thats right abby had bugged Tony and Kate most people had been quite willing to come wanting to see the two bicker but Gibbs when asked had just said "I supose i do want to know what happends when i'm not there" Abby secretly knew he suspected something between them to it was just a matter of time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony and Kate walked across the parking lot towards the car when they got their Tony offered his arm to help Kate into her seat.

"I can do it myself" she told him stubornly trying to figure out how she would get into the 4-wheel drive without seriously injuring himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Laughs could be heard from the lab and even Gibbs was chuckling.

Kate had been trying for the last 5 minutes to manouver herself into the car with no luck.

"God Damn It!" she yelled in frustration.

"Kate" Tony interupted who had been leaning against the car "take my offer"

"Fine" Kate snapped taking Tonys hand to get herself into the seat grumbling

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Think your so good...yeah real funny, like to see you try this" where words coming from Kates mouth.

"This is better the cable!" exclaimed Abby handing around some popcorn

While Kate was trying to exit the veichle she said

"Who in gods name would put themselves through this" as she ungracfully landed on her feet before heading inside.

"How about people who want a family" said Tony wrapping his arm around her waist making murmours go through the crowd that had gathered to watch in the lab.

"Whatever, i am so adopting" that made Tony stop

"You can't tell me you don't want kids that are just yours, i know i can't wait to have little DiNozzos running around"

Kate laughed yeah "they'd probaly brag about the size of their teddys to the little girls in pre-school"

"You know Kate if you really where pregnant imagine the kids we could have they'd win the genetic lottery"

"If I was Tony i would pray to god they would have my brains" Kate said before pushing open the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After being greeted by Sue Tony and Kate sat on the floor with the other couples noticing the guns strapped to their waists they where getting some stares.

"Oh sorry" Kate laughed "We just came straight from work" unloading her gun and placing on the ground next to her with Tonys who had already put his there along with his knife. he elbowed her.

"Kate" he warned.

"Oh fine" she said taking her knife out of her boot.

"And the other one" he continued she sighed heavily and unstrapped the smaller gun from her thigh.

"What?" she said looking at the stares.

"Rule number nine always carry a knife" they recited together

That one made Gibbs smile

"Ok" said Sue gaining everyones attention "Now today we are going to learn some basic baby skills and for the first one we will have one couple up at a time and see who can do it the best for just a little bit of fun'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Through the cameras in the room (abby had hacked into the security system) everyone saw the determined look on Kates face.

"This is going to be good" said Abby

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After 3 couples had gone it was Tony and Kates turn. After heading up to the desk they stood behind it and on the word go started changing the two dolls diapers.

Laughter from the lab could be heard.

Kate had finished and was watching Tony attempt to pin the diaper on.

"What Tony?" she teased "You can catch murderers but you can't change a diaper"

After they had both finished Sue walked over to judge Kates "baby" it was perfect the diaper was snug around its waiste and neatly pinned "Excellent!" she then walked over to Tonys "Ummm nice try" she said examining the doll which looked like it was wearing a towl.

That sent chuckles through the crowd. After a couple more tasks later, including bathing the fake babies, Tony ended up wetter then the molded piece of plastic that was actually meant to be getting wet there was one more task left.

Sue had bought in her 1 month old daughter Rose in to see how the expecting parents could handle a real baby.

Sue left to get the baby and when she returned Awws could be heard from the women throughout the room.

After handing the baby around it was Kates turn the infant was quite cranky from being handed around like a parcel but as soon as she was in Kates arms she settled and went to sleep, Tony was next Rose just sighed content and snuggled into him. after handing the baby back almost reluctantly it was time to leave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How did you get so good with Babies?" asked Tony while they where making there way to the car

"I used to baby sit all the time" she replied

"Oh, hey you want to take a walk?"asked Tony pointing to the park next to the center.

"Sure" Kate replied

After walking through the park they sat at a nearby bench and sat down to talk.

"Tony" questioned Kate her hand resting on her stomach "I don't want to inflate your ego even further but you are a nice guy"

"Thanks Kate, and I do not want to risk being hurt but your a good person," his heart thumped in his chest and his brain basicly said its now or never "And I think maybe" he paused "We could be more then friends"

Kates mouth was open with shock

"You know what forget I said anything" he said raising of the bench looking crestfallen.

Kate stood up aswell "No Tony i was just suprised, i,i i think i like you to" the butterflies that where previously in her stomache now felt like elephants.

"yeah" Tony asked his face bent down

"Yeah" Kate replied before ending the space between them her lips touching his and his fingers ran through her hair.

They ended the kiss her head leaning against his chest his arms wrapped protectivly around her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

in the lab there was silence after some gasps nothing could be hear until...

"...Wow" replied a stunned Abby before turning to McGee "Pay up"

McGee sighed before handing her a $50 note

Gibbs just whispered looking shocked he knew it would happen but still "But what about rule 12"


	5. Explanations

**HELLO another little update this chapter was really hard to right but anyway READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!I**

I WILL BE AWAY FOR THE NEXT 2 DAYS!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kate sighed contently after walking back to the car her and Tony had started the drive back to work and on the way they talked.

"Listen, Kate i want you to know you are not going to just be another skirt to chase i want this to have a real chance" he haid said. she had felt the same way and the had held hands for the remainder of the trip.

And now staring out the window she felt like things where going right in her life she had, had men in her life before ofcourse but the relationships never lasted long she could never commit herself or things just didn't feel right and now she felt like that space inside of her had been fille somewhat.

God she is beautiful Tony thought looking at Kate who was staring out the window smiling softly to herself, he had meant what he said he really wanted to have a chance with Kate not just some fling that would end when the mission was over. He was still deep in his thoughts when he realised they where only a block away from headquarters.

"Kate" he said gaining her attention "we are almost there"

"Ok" she said absorbed in whatever was running through her mind which Tony guessed was probally something to do with what had happened in the park.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After parking the car Tony helped Kate out of the car despite her scowl of annoyance and they started their way to the bullpen.

After arriving at the bullpen they walked over to their respective desks and sat down, well Tony sat down Kate tried to ease herself into the chair without overbalancing.

"Hey Tim" said Kate after spotting McGee at his desk

"H,H,HI Kate" he stuttered back not reaching his eyes.

"Whats going on?" she asked her eyes narrowing at him.

"Nothing"

She gave him a look.

"Um, Well, You see.."

"Spit it out Probie" aid Tony walking up to the younger Agent.

"Abby bugged you guys" he blurted out

"What!" Kate yelled then looked down at the broach she was wearing that abby had insisted she wear "Oh for Gods Sake!" and with that pulled herself out of the chair and with a hand resting on her back walked over to the elevater.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Down in Abbys lab her music was playing but the bubbly goth was nowhere to be seen.

"Abigail Scuito" Kate yelled

Oh man she is really pissed thought Abby who was currently hiding under her desk.

"I know your in there" she continued and then...silence

oh good shes gone and Abby turned to get out when she heard a

"BOO"

"Oh hi Kate" she said trying to be innocent

"Don't give me that explain"

"Well we thought it would be funny to see i mean DiNozzo with a baby hilarious, we didn;t expect to see you guys kiss though"

"You saw that" Kate shrieked

"Not just me.."

"Oh...My...God who else"

"Just me and McGee"

Kate sighed in relief

"and Gibbs, The Director and a couple of other people who where here"

Kates face had paled at the mention of Gibbs and now she thought she was going to faint.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mean While In the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, come here"

"Yes boss" replied Tony slightly worried

"What did i day about Rule #12"

"ummmmm" thought Tony wondering how he knew about him and Kate

"Now you are good partners so i will make you a deal if you keep it out of work their will be no consiquences but listen, if you hurt her" Gibbs said his face becoming hard "I own a shovel and a 44(A/N type of gun) i doubt anyone would miss you"

Tony gulped.

"Got it" asked Gibbs

"yes boss" said Tony

"Oh and DiNozzo"

"Yeah"

"Your a lucky man" he said his face softning. "Now go tell Kate she can stop hiding out in Abbys lab"

"You got it"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tony and Kate where laying on Tonys couch his arm wrapped around her every so often giving her a light kiss. It was during one of these kissed that Kate kissed back and before long they where making out,

"You know" Kate gasped between kisses "If someone had said a week ago that i would be the size of a whale and kissing you i would have decleared them insane"

Tony laughed in reply and made moves to undo her top but hesitated loooking at her for the go-ahead he was suprised to see her nod

"I think i can make exceptions about the stomache tonight"

"You sure?"

"Never been so sure of anything in my life"She gasped Tearing open some of the buttons on his own shirt.

"Bedroom?" she suggested Not wanting their first time to be on his couch

He just nodded and stood up motioning her down the hall.

and that night Tony and Kate both gave in to their desires.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

THE NEXT MORNING

Tony and Kate layed entangled on the sheets when their was a knock at the door.

"Crap said Kate hurridly putting her stomach back on and looking for something to cover herself with finding Tonys shirt from the night before she quickly buttoned it up and ran to the door, to her relief it was only Abby

"Hey Abbs" she said through the door

"Hey Kate, know come on open up me and you are meant to be shopping today"

Kate sighed and opened the door waiting for the barrage of coments that where about to come her way.

Abby just looked her up and down and took in her tousled hair, and bare legs obviously the only thing covering her a large white mans shirt and said "Well you didn't wait long"

Kate just blushed

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW


	6. Watched part 1

**Hey Everyone**

**i am back from my holiday where i went shopping (I BOUGHT BONES S1) and to my pops 70th b-day it was awsome they played all the 1930's music and i danced with my auntie and cousin it was just awsome a couple of things to say**

**Bluetigress: ofcourse i wrote a chapter for you! you have reviewed EVERYONE of my chapters you deserve it **

**It has come to my attention that people want this to have a little bit more of the case in it i was always going to introduce the case aswell i just wanted to get Kate and Tonys relationship sorted first! HERE YOU GO I KNOW IT IS SHORT PUT IT IS PART ONE**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The weekend had passed quickly and Kate and Tony had spent it relaxing glad to get away from work they had also gone through the case files.

"I got something Kate" said Tony

"Micheal Dougles, arrested twice for domestic disputes and his ex has a restraining order.

"Nope" Kate replied "I checked him out he has airtight alibies for 3 of the four murders but what about this ,Jim Larn spent 4 years in lock up for bodily harm against his then 20 year old fiancee"

"I checked him out he was in Vegas at the time of the second couples and the petty officers murder"

Kate sighed "This is ridiculous, there has to be something"

"I know and your meant to be 7 1/2 weeks pregnant that means we only have another 1 1/2 months before the cover will be blown"

Kate groaned in frustration "Lets take a walk" she suggested " I need to clear my head"

Tony agreed and they both went their seperate ways to get ready

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A man gazed above trying to get a view into the apartment something did not feel right about them but he was drawn to the woman the way she had looked in the class and he could imagine the fun they could have when he finally got to them but he must be patient and with that he got back into his van and drove off.

**I AM NOT WORKING TOMOROW THE SECOND PART OF THIS WILL BE POSTED THEN I HAVE JUST FINISHED WORKING AND I AM EXHUAGSTED I HAVE HALF FINISHED THE 2ND PART SO EXPECT IT AT ABOUT LUNCHTIME READ AND REVIEW THX**


	7. watched Part2

**Hello, i would like to start by saying I AM SO SORRY WRITTERS BLOCK CORRUPTED ME! anyway here you go, just a short chapter yeah...**

**TO THE PERSON WHO PM,D ME AFTER READING MY STORY BABY BLUE AND THEN HAD THE GUTS TO SAY THAT MY MUM HAD THE RIGHT TO LOOSE HER BABY I HOPE U ROT IN HELL!!!!!sorry about that to the rest off you**

**Story Note: i know in the past chapter i said that the perp was a man but i am now mixing things up so who knows??? **

The rest if the week had flew by and it was friday night when Kate found a new lead on the case.

"Hey Tony"

"Yeah" he replied in the middle of making dinner for them.

"What if the profiler was wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well what if it was a woman, i mean plenty of the women in our class have criminal recors, look at this Belinda Myers, 4 years for assualt and their is more"

"We will look into it tomorow" Toyn said walking over to the dinnertable two plates in his hands.

Kate sighed all she wanted to do was crack this case she had, had enough, and she was not going to let this sick twisted person get away with this, "Okay" she agreed

and with that Tony and Kate ate dinner focussing their conversation on more personal topics.

later that night

Kate was laying across Tonys bed reading a book one of her hands rubbing the small of her back during the week she had been forced to upgrade the sizer of her stomache and she felt she was now in what she would call living hell.

Suddenly two warm hands replaced her hands and she immidiently tensed.

"Relax" came the deep voice of Tony and Kate immidiently relaxed into his hands.

She groaned his hands felt like liquid heat and the recent upgrade in the size of her stomache had caused even more backpain and his hands felt so good.

She let out a noise of contentment as Tonys hands trailed up her spine and he rested a soft kiss on her shoulder making her shiver.

She turned her head meeting his lips with her own, the massage forgotten they soon found themselves kissing each other with passion, to caught up in each other no one noticed the figure retreating from the fire escape outside the window

Why didn't you do it the person thought to themselves you where so close.

"oh well" they said voicing their thoughts "their will be plenty of time for that later" and with that they disapeared into the night.

**i will update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! maybe tomorow!!!!!!!**


	8. For Good

**Hey guys just another quick little message from me first of all Thankyou for your support throughout all the chapters especially (Bluetigress, Sweet LIL loz, Meijkeg and loads of others) now i have a plan after this mission is over i have an idea to continue it with Tony and Kates relationship it will mostly be fluff once the case is finished does anyone like the idea of that???? REVIEWS FEED MY SOUL! WOW that sounded pretty creepy didn't it hehehe.**

**Kates**

Kate was going insane she had officialy been of fieldwork for over a month and she was going nuts. Although she thought the mission did have its perks she had been going through the check out at the grocery store and had been having trouble manouvering the bags and the extra weight in front of her when two young men had offered to take them to her car but the attention was not always that great she had practicly been scolded by an elderly woman they had been questioning when the woman had noticed the ansence of a wedding ring, Gibbs had just stood their smirking Tony, Abby and McGee were holding back laughter realising Kate looked like she was about to explode.

But apart from that it had been smooth sailing Kate loved being so close to Tony and now that most of NCIS knew about their relationship neither of them had bothered hiding their affection for each other, the ocasional kiss could be seen before Tony left to do fieldwork and they could often be seen cuddling him standing behind her, her short stature fitting perfectly against his and his arms wrapped around her. Abby had practicly squealed with excitment when she had seen this snapping a couple of photos before they noticed Abby and hurridly split appart. The loving looks across the bullpen hadn't been undiscovered either.

Kates attention turned to what was going to happen that night Tony had asked her out for dinner at a nice resturant and said he had soemthing immportant to ask her she was not sure what but was looking forward to the dinner and the suprise that would await her

**Tony**

Things had been going great not just physicly although Tony definently had no complaints their but emotionaly things where going good for him to for once. He had never met anyone like her and felt stupid for not acting on his feelings for his fellow co-worker earlier he knew when he saw her on airforce one she was special. She was the first thing he wanted to see in the morning her dark brown hair spread on the pillow the slight smile she always had on her face when she was sleeping and the last thing he wanted to see at night where she would cuddle into his embrace his arms wrapped around her and his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

And that is why Tony DiNozzo wanted her to move in with him well she already was but after the case was over he wanted her to stay he loved all her habits such as rinsing the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher, Leaving her pyjamas neatly folded under her pillow ready for the next night. normal things that would usualy drive him crazy if it was any other girl but Kate was special and he loved her.

**Later That Night**

Kate was nervous when she met Tony at the resturant Tony had to work late and had rang to say he would meet her their and she knew he wouldn't have asked her out to dinner unless it was important. She had worn her hair up with tiny ringlets hanging down and she wore a deep royal blue silk dress it clung in all the right places and the material gathered into a silver clasp under her bust and finished just below her knees. Tony thought she looked beautiful, stunning in fact no word could describe her or the way he felt for her at that moment he had met her in the lobby.

"You okay" Kate asked looking a little worried as Tony realised that he had kind of zoned out.

"Sorry" He said regaining attention "You look...amazing"

Kate blushed "Thanks" taking his arm they walked well he walked she kind of waddled into the dining room.

**Later In The Evening**

"Come on Tony spill" Kate said once their meals had been placed in front of them

"What do you mean?" he asked playing dumb

"You know exactly what i mean" she said smiling a little

Toyn sighed "Okay, now Kate you know when i said i loved you i meant it"

Kate nodded "Yes i meant it to but what does it have to do with us"

"Well, i have never felt this way before and i dont want you to think i am moving to quickly but i love having you around and i do not want this to be over when the mission is i was thinking...maybe you could move in with me?"

Kate was shocked her mouth gaped open they had not been dating for very long but things did feel so right.

"Yes" she replied suprising herself a little.

Tony was estatistic and quickly met her in a soft kiss their hands entwined and their love radiating before them he couldn't believe she was moving in...this time for good.

They quickly paid their bill and got into a cab back to what was now their appartment.

Making their way to the door they where shocked to find it open and inside a mess.

Tony quickly pulled out his cell "Gibbs, Its Tony...Yeah we've got a problem"


	9. Break in

**Hey guys another chapter it might not be to long becuase it is 8:15 in the morning here and i have to go to school in like 20minutes but any way here you go READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

Gibbs had been working on his boat when he had got the call from Tony he quickly hurried over to their apartment. The first thing he noticed was their fancy clothing and the facr that Kate was in tears.

"What wrong are you hurt" Gibbs asked worridly Kate just shook her head and continued to sob.

Tony explained "Her braclet is gone" He said "It was a family heirloom but the thing is it is one for a baby"

"It was my great-great grandmothers it is meant to be handed down" she said her voice shaking

"Have you been in the apartment?"

"Only into our room" Tony said

"Okay we are going to have to call in the team"

"And Gibbs" Tony said "We found this" handing him a sheet of paper.

Gibbs looked at it in horror.

_To Anthony & Cailtin_

_Soon,It will happen_

_i am Watching you always_

_The cradle snatcher_

attached their where pictures of Tony and Kate leaving NCIS, Out for lunch and even one of them making out on Toyns bed which Gibbs felt he really did not need to see.

"We need to call in the team" he said


	10. things change

**Hey guys just another update i was meant to work tonight but we got a new girl so she is doing my shift today and on saturday so i dont have to work! SCORE:) Any way here is another chapter.**

**GEORGIE XOXO**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE THIS TO CONTINUE AFTER THE CASE IS SOLVED????? ANYONE WANT TO HEAR THE WORDS SEQUEL?????? LET ME KNOW!**

The team had been called and McGee and Gibbs where currently processing the apartment although when a blushing McGee had come out of Tony and Kates room holding a rather scandelous pair of Kates underwear and asked if he had to collect them as evidence Kate said she would process that room herself and was currently trying to do so although her rather large disability as she called it had been making it extremly hard to bend over and she found herself tumbling forward at one point until Gibbs sturdy hands at pulled her back.

He could not believe this was happening. How did that monster find out where they lived and Tony shivered to think of what would have happened if he had been working late... and kate had been here alone. They where going to find out who was doing this and he would be damned if he was going to let someone ruin the happiness he had created with Kate.

Gibbs saw the determined look in Tonys eyes, that dangerous glint that so often got him into trouble was extremly bright and Gibbs knew that he wasn't going to give up not without a fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Tony groaned awaking from his slumber suddenly he realised something.

He did not know where he was the pink sheets where most definently not his and the matching curtains that hung on the window where not either. he was about to get up when he felt the warm body pressed against him and remembered the previous night events.

Going out to dinner with Kate, her aggreing to move in with him, that made him smile. then his thoughts turned dark, His well their ransacked apartment, the missing braclet, Kate sobbing in his arms then the team searching for evidence and finally coming back to Kates apartment to sleep.

"We might aswell use it while we can" She had said while louring him through the door the desire evident in her eyes.

His eyes had shined and he had hoisted her up kissing her while doing so. She had wrapped her legs around him while they both made their way to the bedroom.

Finally Kate awoke "Morning" she said her eyes hooded with sleep.

"Morning" he replied kissing the top of her head "How are you"

Kate sighed "Fine, its just it sounds stupid but that braclet was really important it was a heirloom passed down through the family and...well i wanted to pass it on to my own kids one day"

Tony was a little shocked although the thought of having kids with Kate..."But i thought you said you where going to adopt" he stammered.

"I know, but this case it well, it has changed things, and when the time is right i do want my own kids."

_Aha_ thought Tony he knew that this case had been pulling her emotions all over the place and he saw how she had stared at the children playing at the park they had gone for a walk in.

"I want kids someday to" he told her "And if i am lucky it might be with you" and with that Tony left her room to take a shower leaving Kate behind in shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had spent the rest of the morning together before heading into work.

Kate was engulfed in a hug as she stepped through the door.

"Hey abby" Kate said putting her arms around the blur of red and black

"Hey Kate i am so sorry about what happened"

"Thanks"

"I am using all my brains to get this person"

"Thanks Abbs, i know you'll get them"

"Count on it" she replied


	11. The Ball

**Hey just like to start by saying god i am crackin out chapters lately hehehe and guess what i am going to a writers festival for school tomorow and i get to meet Tara Moss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and thankyou for all your reviews but please more! (i am selfish i know)this is really starting to frusterate me because i have all these ideas for chapters after the killer is caught but not really for now anyway here you go XOXOXO BIG THX TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS U GUYS ROCK!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR GEORGE BUSH (IF I DID THINGS WOULD DEFINENTLY CHANGE)**

another week had passed and the team was still no closer to catching the killer.

Pushing the case to the back of their minds Tony and Kate headed to the meeting Gibbs had called joining Ducky, Gibbs and Abby in the bullpen, McGee was on holidays, where Kate sat down immidiently while the others stood around waiting for Gibbs to talk.

"As you know the annual company black and white ball and it IS compulsary" he started

"Oh come on Gibbs" said Tony "Do we really have to"

"Shut up DiNozzo, if i have to go you do to" he retorted

Abby squealed with exitment "Yes!, i love these things"

"I do enjoy them to Abigail" spoke Ducky

"I am not going" said a voice making everyone turn towards it.

"I am refusing to go" Kate stated crossing her arms.

"Aw come on Kate you loved it last year" said Abby

"Yes" said Kate "and last year i was not the size of a whale and people where not going to come up to me all night and patting me on the stomach asking me when i was due"

"Yeah" Tony snickered "and old ladys did not abuse you for not being married" remembering what had happened the other week.

Gibbs slapped the back of his head and turned to Kate "You will be going the guest of honour has requested you be their"

"And who is that"

"The president of the united states"

"Damn it" she said now realising she had no choice to go

"Now the ball is tomorow and it starts at 6"

"WHAT?" asked Abby "and you tell us now come on Kate we have to go get dresses and figure out how to do our hair"

Gibbs gave them permission to leave and with that Abby started tearing off towards the elevater

"Hurry up Kate" she called

"Just a sec" Kate replied trying to ease herself out of the chair suddenly two pairs of hands gently pulled her up.

"Thanks" she said to Tony and Gibbs "I'll see you later"

-----------------------------------------------

Later that day.

Kate was exghuasted her back and feet where killing her and Abby and her had been shopping for 3 hours and had finally found what they needed but it would all be worth it she thought. When Tony saw the dress.

-----------------------------------------------

That night

Kate was laying on the sofa propped up on some pillows and Tony was rubbing her feet and she felt like she was in pure heaven.

"You know Kate" Tony started

"MMMM" She replied her eyes closed

"Why did you decide to move in with me"

That got Kates attention

"Becuase" she replied "I love you, and you make me feel safe and their are about a billion other reasons and i really can not describe the way i feel"

"Me to" he said causing her eyes that where gazing into his to close again "I love you to" he knew she had heard him by the smile that appeared on her face. he rested her feet down and noticing she was asleep picked her up and carried her to bed.

-----------------------------------------------

The next day

Tony was going crazy Kate had shoed him out of the house at 4:30 that afternoon and told him she and Abby would meet the rest of them their at 6 it was now 6 and Tony could not wait to see her Abby had assured him that her dress was beautiful and he couldnt wait.

Suddenly his heart stopped their was Kate walking towards him her ballgown it was a floor length black silk halterneck with a bit of a plunging neckline it drew in under her bust and flared out to the floor their was diamontees scatered on the skirt of the dress. Her "stomach" was still on and her dress seemed to asentuate it more, Gibbs had forced her to wear it saying that she could be being followed and she had pouted at him the remainder of the afternoon. her hair was in curls swept up onto the side of her head with a diamond clap holding it in place.

a voice interupted Tonys thoughts

"Close your mouth DiNozzo your catching flies" said Gibbs walking towards the girls "You both look beautiful" he told them while they headed inside.

-----------------------------------------------

They where standing around near the entrance when the president was spotted.

"George" Kate called out not being able to help herself "Kate!" said Tony shocked you can not just call out to the president like that. and other murmours of disaproval could be heard until the murmours turned into shock.

"Caitlin!" he returned spotting her and giving her a hug "How are you last email i got from you said nothing about your status" staring at her bump.

"Undercover" she said explainging in a whisper.

"Ah" he replied nd they begin chatting

Others looked on _I knew she protected the president but i did not know they where friends, did he just say she emailed him? _whispers where rushing through the crowds noticing the whispers Kate said goodbye and returned to Tony and the group.

"What?" she said noticing the looks of shock on their faces.

-----------------------------------------------

It was late in the night and Tony had asked Kate to dance they where in the middle of a song.

It was a slow song and Kate had her head resting on Tonys chest his arms where wrapped around her and they where swaying to the music.

Everyone knew they where perfect for each other and who knew the playboy wannabe would end up with the straight laced girl known as Caitlin Todd. Looks of jealousy could be seen when Tony met Kate in a kiss before returing to their dancing.

Yes kate thought everything was perfect well for tonight anyway she would worry about the killers and the threats tomorow right now everything was right where she wanted it to be.

-----------------------------------------------

The person looked on from the crowd eyeing the happy couple in distaste

soon they thought soon all the happiness will be gone


	12. Attack

**Hey another update i actually did this yesterday but was away with no internet so you guys had to wait :-( nothing much to say just please read and review!!!**

Gibbs was watching Kate and Tony, after the a nasty incident that week where Kate had been sent a package with the braclet in it and a note promising she would be soon. he had the apartment bugged and the sight before him could only be seen as amusing.

They where sitting on the couch when Gibbs could see Tony press his lips to Kate and after kissing for a few minutes his hand started to creep up her shirt. Gibbs was about to turn it off when he saw Kate slap him and point up to the camera the microphones picked up what she was saying.

"You really think i am going to have sex with you while Gibbs is watching do you know how creepy that would be"

"Come on Kate" Tony moaned "It has been 4 days it is killing me"

"Yeah, well deal with it because i can practicly feel lhis eyes on us it feels like highschool all over again"

Tony groaned and turned his attention back to the t.v in front of them while Kate read a book, neither of them noticed the dark figure on the fire escape.

_Tonight _the intruder thought _tonight they shall be mine if i cannot have a happy family no one else should either._

Escaping the guards that had been posted was easy there was two of them in a van and to get to the building i just had to sneak around back.

Now on the fire escape they opened the bedroom window and slid in.

_Crap _Gibbs thought he had seen the dark figure on the fire escapeand now they had slid through the window hurridly calling Tony and Kate the line was not working and one look at the screen could tell him why the figure had moved through the house and had cut the line.

He knew he shouldn't have trusted fornell the agents outside where probaly sleeping and Gibbs could feel the anger surge through him as he sent for backup but they where still 15minutes away.

Kate felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and her heart seemed to move to her throat.

She did not know why Gibbs had reassured her that there would be agents watching her house but still it did nothing to ease her discomfort. Feeling her side for her sig she was alarmed to find it missing before realising it was in the bedroom she had left it their when she was getting changed.

"Tony" she said her voice odly pitched even more so when she heard a bump coming from their bedroom "Buttercup".

"Yeah Kate" he said pulling out his gun at the sound of their codename for danger _Where_? he mouthed at her.

_Bedroom _she mouthed back also pointing out the fact that she was unarmed.

Both Agents started to move slowly down the hallway listening to the various bumps and a muttered curse Kate moved in front of Tony to get her spare weapon from the hall cupboard when a hand snaked across her mouth.

Hearing a smothered scream Tony whipped around his gone pointing towards the masked figure.

"Let her go" he said his voice strong.

"No, and drop the weapon or this pretty little thing gets a bullet in the kneecap"

Kate shuddered at the thought knowing fullywell if that happened she would most likely never be a field agent again.

Tony lowered his weapen keeping his eyes on Kate the whole time.

Once their captor hustled them into the bedroom he bound and gaged Kate to the bed and tied tony to a chair.

"What do you want" spat Tony to the unwanted guest

"Nothing" the voice replied "but if i can not have a family then neither should anyone else"

The figure continued to rant not noticing Tony trying to loosen the ropes that held his hands together.

The figure bent over to get something and returned with a knife.

_This cannot be happening _though Kate_ where are the agents from outside _and even though she knew Gibbs was watching and probaly on his way from the time the intruder had entered there was still another good 10minutes away from getting there.

Deciding to have some fun with the man first the intruder walked over to the bed and trailed the knife up kates side making her tense she knew once they discovered the secret that he would not hesitate in killing them quickly to escape the set-up.

Suddenly she gasped in pain he had put pressure on the knife and had cut just above where the fabric of her nightgown started.

Tony struggled more against the binds after hearing Kate howl in pain and seeing the knife cut her delicate skin.

The unwelcome guest chuckled chillingly at the mans obviously distraught face and cut Kate again this time on her lower thigh.

The tears slipped down her cheeks and she didn't bother to try and mask her screams of pain.

Tony was livid and struggled against the ropes he hoped Gibbs would get their soon.

**CLIFFHANGER BUT DO NOT KILL ME I WILL BE POSTING AGAIN TOMOROW!**


	13. Fight

**HEY just a quick note to say thankyou to all my reviewers i love you all and to the reviewer MWSATDKT who as they put it "put their knives away for some other time" you really cracked me up i hearby dedicate this chapter to you **

**there is another A/N at the bottom because i wanted to talk about what happens in this chap**

Kates heart was in her throat she knew that if the killer moved her nightgown the secret would be over and most likely so would her life. Tony was in a simmilar state but his thoughts where not on wether he himself would survive as they where if Kate would make it through the night.

Kates fears where confirmed when she heard what she now believed to be a males voice and it was not Tonys no this voice was cold and hard

"What do we have here" said the voice almost teasing "A fake stomach? huh i should have know two special agents 'engaged' and let me guess backup is on its way"

_Crap_ thought Tony _This is it our lives are over_ and just when Tony thought things couldn't get worse the next words out of his mouth made Tonys blood go cold

"I bet backup wont be here for a while" he laughed evily "And since you made me go through all this trouble" he continued while he leant close to Kates ear making her shudder "i might aswell have a little fun with you"

Kate felt her throat tighten what exactly did_ fun_ mean, it could mean torture, some other sick game or...it could mean rape and Kate did nor like either one of these choiced and especially not the last she had to think of a plan.

Suddenly it hit her he may of had her work weapon but he sure as hell did not have the gun she kept under her pillow.

Tony had tried to convince her to get rid of it and said that he would protect her and she was going to eventually after the case was over but now she was glad she kept it. One problem though her arms where bound to the headboard and she was blindfolded and gagged but that could be easily fixed, well the blindfold part anyway,shaking her head she moved the blindfold up a centimeter just enough so she could see what was going on.

She could see Tony tied to a chairhis lip was split and his nose was bleeding he like her was also struggling against the ropes that bound him he caught her eyes and she motioned with her head to her pillow. He immidiently understood and tried to distract the perp.

"Don't you dare touch her" Tony said "Or i will break every bone in your body"

"Oh, really" said the criminal "Because i think it will be a bit hard to do that if you are dead" and with that he walked over to the bed

_This is not good_ thought Tony _Kate is going to get hurt and it will be my fault, _ he knew it was not really his fault that he and Kate where in this position but he still felt that he should protect her.

Through the gap under her blindfold she could see the perp walk over towards her again and she flinched as he ran a gloved hand down her face stopping at her chest. Kate screamed in anger and disgust and tried to wiggle her body away from the unwanted wandering hands. this only resulted in a dark chuckle from the intruder and he moved to unzip his pants

Kate decided enough was enough and when she heard the zip of the pants she knew she had to do something now or it would become to hard to fightback.

In one quick moments she had wretched her arms and the tight knots in the rope had come free before the intrudor had time to react she had pulled the gun out from under her pillow and fired.

He hit the ground suffering a direct hit to the chest. At that moment Gibbs and McGee came bursting into the room followed by other agents.

After seeing the dead figure on the floor They drew their attention to the other occupants of the room. Tony was still tied to the chair visibly relaxed to see them but Kate was a mess her legs where still tied to the bed, her nightgown was bunched up around her hips and her shaking hands where still clutching the gun as tears streamed down her cheeks.

As for injuries neither of them had any life threatning ones Tony suffered some bruising and a split lip while Kate had several cuts on her._ Purposly made _Gibbs noted as he quickly made his way over to her leaving McGee to untie Tony pulling off his jacket and laying it across her to stop any further embaresment he took the gun from her shaking hands, The contact seemed to rouse her from her dreamlike state and after her legs had been untied she launched herself into his arms and he tried hihs best to comfort her All in the room where shocked when Gibbs pulled off the mask the killer was wearing. It was Jacob Marcus Sue's husband.

Tony and Kate had been reunited in autopsy Kates cuts where minor and the Paramedics at the scene had cleared them to head back to headquarters it had turned out that Jacobs was not the real father of Sues baby he had found out a couple of moths into her pregnancy and gone mad when she wanted to break up with him he had figured if he could not have the happy family he wanted noone could he had killed the other couples and kept Sue quite by threatening to harm the baby.

"There" said Ducky after placing the last patch on her cuts "Thats better, now Cailtin what exactly happened in there"

"It was horrible" Kate started her voice low "I was tied to the bed and i seriously thought that he was going to do it"

Ducky just nodded he knew that by it she was not refering to being killed.

"Kate" said a voice from the doorway

"Tony!" she said and jumped of the table and ran into his arms

"Are you okay" he said stepping back to look at her "Those cuts they looked nasty"

"Atleast you got to take the stomach off" he joked

"Yeah" Kate said looking down at her now perectly toned and flat stomach "But now that it is gone i kind of miss it"

Tony smiled sadly "Yeah me to, But you know what that means"

"What?"

"We get to try for one of our own" he tensed waiting for the immidient whack on the head that was about to come instead he got a simple sentence from Kate

"You never know Tony, You never know"

**LOVE IT, HATE IT LET ME KNOW**

"I'm fine" she said staring into his eyes

**i actually did have a chapter written with Sue as the cradle snatcher but it was horrible and out of the both of them this was the better chapter Let me know what you think please :P.**

**There will be another chapter up soon and it will probally be really FLUFFY!**


	14. In sickness

**Hey guys another update right now it is around 11pm at night and i just got home from watching the new transformers movie (i KNOW THAT IT HAS PROBALY BEEN OUT IN AMERICA FOR LIKE A YEAR NOW BUT IT TAKES TIME FOR IT TO GET TO AUSTRALIA AND INTO A MINING TOWN THAT IS 8 HOURS AWAY FROM THE NEAREST CAPITAL) i got dragged there by a friend and i thought it would suck but it ROCKED!...Transformers robot in disguise!!!**

ONE MONTH LATER

Kate sighed it had been one month since the mission and things where starting to get back to normal well nothing was really normal anymore becuase a couple of months ago normal did not include a serious relationship with a person who she used to call a overgrown frat boy. But she had decided that she like her new term of normal much better.

Normal usually consisted of Kate being woken by Tony at around 6:30 by a quick kiss on the lips they would grab breakfast together and after getting ready head off to work where no doubt Gibbs would have something for them to do. They both headed home together at about 5:30pm and either went out to dinner or Kate cooked for them because so far the only things Tony could cook where lasagne and spaghetti and while Kate loved them she had said to Tony her thighs didn't. On the occasion when they slept in the bullpen either becuase of a case or paperwork had kept them there that late that neither was in any state to drive home they had found a cosy spot behind Kates desk although Kate really did not like sleeping in the bullpen because when Abby had found them spooned together Tonys arms wrapped protectivly around Kate she had taken photos and put them in her lab right near the entrance on what she called Her wall of fame it wouldnt have been to bad if the wall was not so popular most workers stopped by there on their breaks eagar to see what embaressing photos she would have on there and Kate grinned at the memory of the photos of Gibbs drunk at NCIS ball.

Yes Cailtin Todd was begining to enjoy what she now called normal and nothing would change that but there where some set backs if on stakeouts Gibbs rang to check in every 15minutes to make sure that they where not 'doing anything that might make them lose their jobs' Kate found it amusing and comforting knowing that Gibbs was always watching them, Tony found it annoying and was thourghly embaressed when he leant in to kiss Kate and there was a distinctive voice crackling from the speaker "Even think about what i think you are trying to do and i will hurt you so bad you wont even know what year it is" and that was the end of Tony ever trying something with Kate during working hours although they managed to sneak a few kisses inbetween their scheduals.

Another drawback thought Kate was during missions where the team was out of town take now for instance Gibbs, McGee, Tony and her where staying in a motel after having finished questioning a murderers girlfriend when a storm had hit there had been 3 rooms two with double beds one with two singles.

Logicly it would have been best for Kate and Tony to share the double bed, Gibbs to have another and McGee to have the single 'he was the probie after all' Tony had voiced. Gibbs had muttered something that sounded like "Over my dead body" and now Kate sat alone in the double bed, Gibbs in the next room and Tony and McGee in the singles.

Sighing once more she rolled over and went into a fitfull sleep she had a headache and had made excuses to leave dinner early that night after assuring a worried Tony she would be fine she had layed down and tried to sleep only to discover her mind would not co-ordinate with her body.

Although her body felt exghausted her mind did not think it was time to sleep.

Waking later that night she was immidiently assualted by her throbbing head and the familiar churning in her stomach.

She knew she had to move soon or she would not make it to the bathroom in time but her limbs felt oddly heavy and her head was spinning. An attempt to sit up left her feeling light headed and she felt like she was going to faint. The bile rose in her throat and she leant forward and gagged tears springing from her eyes as she released what had been her lunch.

Tony layed on his back facing the ceiling. He to was unable to sleep not sure if it was the coffee he had, had after dinner or the worry he was feeling for Kate she hadn't been feeling well allday and had dissapeared into her room after dinner. Deciding it was the later reason he strained his ears trying to hear something that would reassure himself that she was okay.

Trying to hear Kate over the noise of McGee snoring was hard work and he was about to quit and try to sleep once more when his ears picked up on a noise.

What was it... a sob? yes it was he heard it again followed what sounded like gagging.

His senses suddenly making him wide awake he flew out of bed and turned on the light before rushing into the hallway no doubt to Kates room.

McGee had woken up from the light and was now stumbling to the hallway wondering what was happening and apparently Gibbs marine skills where still up to standards because he was already in the hall his weapon drawen looking like he had been awake for hours by the time McGee got their both where heading to Kates room when the door suddenly flew open.

Tony quickly made his way down to Kate room and tearing the door open his assumptions where correct Kate had obviously been quite sick and tears where running down her face, she looked flushed and although it was quite warm in her room she was shivering.

Seeing her begin to retch again he quickly ran over to the bed flung back the soiled doona and quickly cradling her in his arms he started running the direction of the bathroom. Passing a rather suprised Gibbs and McGee who followed him wondering what in earth was going on her just made it to the bathroom in time. Placing her infront of the toilet he held back her hair as she once again emptied the contents of her stoamch into the bowl.

Still holding back her hair and placing a comforting hand on her back he called to Gibbs.

"I think you might want to call a cleaner for Kates rom...lets just say she did not make it the first time"

Kate laid on her back her head in Tonys lap they where in the car on the way back to washington Gibbs had practicly forced her to go to the doctor that morning and she hadnt hesitated after having spent the remainder of the night warding of chills and fighting the urge to purge her stomach of everything she had eaten.

The diagnostic had been s bad viris and she was given some antibiodics to help but still felt horrible and all she wanted to do was curl up on her couch and go to sleep.

Her wish was granted when Gibbs dropped Tony and Kate off at their apartment she had been asleep so he had carried her petite form to the apartment earning Kate some envious looks from surrounding women.

Gently laying her on their bed Tony now knew what his mother had said when she said that one day he would love someone so much that even in sickness they would appear to be beautiful in his eyes and that Tony thought could not be more true

**PLEASE REVIEW THERE IS 38 ALERTS FOR THIS STORY 7300 VIEWS AND 9 FAVS yet only about 7 of you review please make my day**


	15. Maybe Baby

**Hey sorry about the wait on the update. Although i know that i am not half as bad as some of the other fic writters on here i am always getting really into a story when i reach the last chapter the A/N promises an update the next day or in a week...and then i see the date it was last updated only to find it was months or even years! ago grrr so frustrating!**

**I hope that noone is starting to dislike this fic because Tony & Kate are moving to fast and i really hope that is not the case but i enjoy writing fluff anf i find writing a way of relaxing after school and stuff so here you go**

**EXTRA i am starting a loyal reviewer thing every update will be dedicated to one of my most loyal reviewers especialy you guys who have been here since the begining Bluetigress i have already dedicated a chap to you so you will be at the end of the list but if there are enough chaps i will dedicate another :P**

**DEDICATED TO Sweet LIL Loz **

ONE WEEK LATER

Tony awoke to an empty bed he yawned and strained his ears to hear if Kate was in the shower but all he could hear was...gaging.

He groaned and dragged himself to the bathroom. this had become the a habit in the last couple of days although the doctor had said that the stomach viris she had been dignosed with would only last another 48 hours she had been throwing up through the week and he was starting to get worried.

Holding back Kates brown wavy hair as she emptied her dinner frin the previous night into the awaiting toilet bowl he spoke.

"Kate, take my advice go to the doctor"

She groaned her reply "i am fine, just a little sick"

"A little" he exclaimed "this is the 7th day" 

"Fine i will make an appointment" she said while washing out her mouth and getting into the shower while Tony left to make breakfasf. The truth was she already had an idea to what her unexplained sickness might be. She was late and it had been 2months since her last period and she had first put it down to stress of the new mission and her new relationship and then due to the attack but now..._it couldn't be _ Kate thought she had been so carefull plus she was on the pill and the had been safe...exept for that one time,they had been on their way home from work and got caught up in the passion. Tony had parked the car ina nearby field and they had made love in the backseat both feeling like 17 year olds.

She decided that she would talk to Abby and Jen about it today. After the attack Jen had come to lunch with them and strangly enough they had become quite close friends.

After heading off to work Their where no new cases and both did paperwork until lunchtime where Kate told Tony that she was meeting the girls for lunch.

The girls met in Jens office and Abby bought chinese food. They shifted into a comfortable silence while they ate until Abby asked Kate a question.

"Kate whats wrong you've been acting wierd all day?"

"I'm late" she said nervously fingering the the braclet tony had given her.

"For what?" Jen asked not quite getting the reference

"Late, late" Kate replied fighting back tears "me and Tony are not ready for this weve only been dating for a couple of months" and with that some tears made there way down her face and Jen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate, listen you don't know for sure, it could be nothing. how late are you?"

"Two months" she said her voice cracking.

"Oh, Kate" said Jen her and Abby pulling the teary eyed brunette into a hug.

"Come on" said Abby standing up "Well go get you a test, there is no use worring if it is nothing"

Kate nodded and after hurring to a nearby pharmacy they metback in Jens private bathroom.

After following the directions on the box they had gone back to her office and sat around the table waiting.

"How long?" asked Jen

"two minutes" replied Kate feeling numb

TWO MINUTES LATE

"You look" said Kate "I don't think i can do it"

Abby and Jen looked but didn't say anything

"Its positive isnt it" she said seemingly unfazed

"Yeah" said Abby slowly "Are you okay"

"I kind of suspected it" Kate said "I thought about it today, i mean i did have the syptoms i have been so tired lately and my breasts have been so sorei swear me and tony where...well you do not need to know the details but he was trying to be gentle and i swear it felt so painful not to mention me throwing up all the time this week"

"Well when you say it like that" said Abby"Kate" she paused "Are you happy?"

"I don't know" Kate said "i mean after the mission i knew i wanted children and Tony said he wanted them to...with me" she smiled softly "But i just did not expect it so soon...but you know what...i am happy"

"You know what you have to do now" said Jen staring at the younger agents smile "You have to tell Tony"


	16. Will you

**Hey Guys another chapter I hope you like it. I finally got word back so look forward to chapters that have far less errors in them!**

**IMPORTANT!-I love my loyal reviewers Fly Casual this is dedicated to you but on a bad note there is 12 favourites, 43 alerts and over 9000views and I have recently had some reviews from other readers instead of the normal ones which I thank you for. But I have to say there is 43 people with this on alert you think they could take the time to review I know I review stories I like it takes 1 minute and they are so enjoyed so please review!**

Tony nervously combed his fingers through his hair as he thought to what was going to happen that night he has been planning to ask Kate out to dinner, He had something special planned but she had bet him to it saying she had something important to tell him.

He hoped that she was not breaking up with him because he thought that things were going so well and her breaking up with him would ruin what he had been planning for sure.

Looking down at the box in his hand he flicked it open like he had many times after his mother had given it to him it was a family heirloom, his great-great grandmothers. It was simple, he knew that Kate wouldn't want anything flashy or huge but it was beautiful a gold band encrusted with a couple of tiny diamonds swirled into an intricate design with a white oval diamond residing in the middle boarding it where another two diamonds smaller with a somewhat bluish tint to them he thought it was perfect. He only hoped she would say yes.

Sighing and clicking the box shut he hurriedly shoved it back in his jacket pocket when he saw Gibbs enter the bullpen.

"Stop looking at the ring DiNozzo" he said stalking past Tonys desk "I am sure she will say yes"

"Really!" asked the younger man and Gibbs saw the excitement in his eyes "If she loves you she will" he replied before heading back to the elevator a file in his hand. Leaving Tony to ponder his thoughts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kate swirled the spoon in her hot chocolate not really drinking it. It wasn't the same as coffee and although she had known she shouldn't have it for only a couple of hours the cravings for a caffine fix where already strong. She had left Jenny and Abby back at headquarters telling them she just wanted some time to think and now sitting in starbucks her mind drifted to the events that had happened that day.

When that stick had turned blue it had changed everything her relationship, job, lifestyle. Of course she knew that her and Tonys relationship wouldn't be a fling or something that lasted a couple of more weeks she knew it was long term and one part of her had hoped it would be forever. But she had her doubts what if one of them was injured or killed in the field? What would happen to their child?

Suddenly someone sat down on the bench next to her.

"Gibbs?" She asked "What are you doing here?" he ignored her previous question.

"Pregnancy suits you Kate" he said.

Kate's jaw dropped to the ground "How did you know"

"I have my sources"

_Abby_ thought Kate_ I am going to kill her and Jenny_ "Wait, have you told tony!" she said panicking.

"No" he said taking a sip of his coffee "I thought I would leave it to you but I would like to say if he hurts you I will get him taken care of"

"What if he doesn't want it" she said her eyes watering as she placed a hand on her still flat stomach "What if her doesn't want me"

Gibbs saw the tears and he placed a comforting hand on her back "Trust me Kate from what I saw today he does want this" and with that he rose from the bench and coffee in hand walked out of the cafe.

"Wait Gibbs what do you mean" Kate said but he was already gone finishing her drink she headed off to their apartment to get ready for her and Tonys date it was already 5:30 and their date was for 6:30.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tony tapped his feet on the floor nervously as he looked at his watch...again

He was right on time and was waiting for Kate to arrive when he caught sight of her.

She looked stunning the emerald green sild dress clung to her form it appeared to be set off by a silver necklace around her neck. Her hair was in curls and to tony she looked like the most gorgeous girl in the world but their was something different about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on but shaking it off he stood up to greet her.

"You look great" he said

"Thanks" she said nervously taking a seat.

Once they where seated Tony offered her a drink.

"Just water for me" she said hoping he wouldn't ask questions.

After getting their drinks they were eating dinner When Tony stopped and took her hands in his.

"Kate, I no we have not been together for very long, but I love you, I want to be with you when I wake up in the morning I want to see you and when I go to sleep I want you by my side" The emotion was thick in his voice "you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Kate had tears In her eyes she loved him so much and she didn't want to hold out on the secret anymore.

"Will you marry me" he said at the exact moment Kate blurted out "Tony I'm pregnant"

"If it is to soon...wait WHAT?"

"I am pregnant" she repeated slower shocked by his question "I took the test today..." she took in his shock expression "you don't want it" a lone tear rolled down her face "I am going to go"

Tony snapped back to reality "No wait Kate I was just shocked and you did not answer my question"

"What?" she said as Tony got on one knee the open box in his outstretched palm.

"Caitlin Todd" he said ignoring the stares they where being given from surrounding tables "Will you marry me?"

Kates hormones where going into overdrive a tear rolled down her cheek followed by another "Yes" she whispered her voice soft then she repeated it a little louder "Yes"

The surrounding tables burst into applause as Kate was kissed on the lips by Tony "any other secrets I need to know" he said breathless as he placed the ring on her finger "no" she laughed "That's about it"


	17. Morning

**Hey guys sorry about the lack of updates but lately and I know u guys are going to kill me for this I am getting more and more obsessed with BONES Ii know! And I have all these random BONES one shots running around in my head LOL anyway this fic has grown to have over 10,219 views 13 favs 47 alerts and wait for it...ONE C2s YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW**

Tony laid on his back in his _no ours_ he corrected himself bed his arms where behind his head In a relaxed posture and Kate had her head on his chest. _She looks beautiful_ he thought finally placing his finger on what had been different about her _She is glowing, _ And he was telling the truth Kate looked radiant and although asleep a soft smile played across her lips. An even larger smile spread across his face when he remembered the previous nights activities.

_They tumbled through the door kissing passionately __Kate moaned into his mouth as he ran his hand through her brown curls. He reached behind her and pulled the silk ribbon that held her dress in place it pooled to the ground and he took in her body "Your gorgeous" he said breathlessly before pulling her into another kiss while Kate steadily undid the buttons on his shirt both of them leading each other to the bedroom._

They had never just had sex they had 'made love' as Kate put it but that night it was...amazing Tony did not know if it had to do with the fact of them starting a family or the engagement but whatever the cause it had been the best sex Tony had, had and he knew that Kate felt the same way.

Speaking of Kate he could feel her stirring and she shifted her eyes fluttering open.

She smiled up at him "Morning"

"Morning" he replied bending his head down so his lips met hers.

"Listen Tony, Last night was-"

"Amazing?" he finished. She simply nodded

"I know" he said as he moved his arms to hold her closer to his body "I could get used to that"

"You just might have to" she chuckled as she placed a hand gently on her stomach, his larger hand covering her own lightly caressing her ring.

Suddenly their peaceful morning was interrupted by a ringing of a phone.

"DiNozzo" he answered slightly annoyed that his morning had been interrupted.

"We have a case" said Gibbs voice "Grab Kate and meet us at headquarters"

"Sure thing Boss" said Tony pulling himself out of bed

"Oh and DiNozzo"

"Yes, Boss"

"Congratulations" and with that he hung up

"Case?" Kate questioned a yawn escaping her lips

Tony nodded "Yep we need to get ready"

Kate rose from the bed and walked out of the bedroom "I am going to take a shower"

"You know if we shower together it might save time"

"don't even think about it" she called back knowing fully well that if they showered together they would take even longer.

Tony groaned in disappointment and continued getting ready

TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE

Tony and Kate approached the scene in their car and after parking immediately being assaulted by Gibbs.

"Where have you been!" he barked "I called over 30 minutes ago"

"Sorry, Boss" Tony said his arm around Kate's waist "We had to err pullover a couple of times" And that was the truth the morning sickness had hit Kate just as they had pulled around the block from their apartment.

Gibbs took in Kate's pale face and weariness "Don't let it happen again" he warned but gentler.

"Now, come on we are processing the scene it looks pretty obvious what happened, dead husband shot 3 times in the chest and local LEOS picked up the wife a couple of blocks from here covered in the husbands blood and gun in hand"

"Ouch" said Tony visibly wincing "Why did she do it"

"an affair" was Gibbs one word answer "apparently when the wife caught the husband with her best friend she wasn't too happy the lover left and that's when she reached for the gun"

"oh, ok so what needs to be done"

"Kate you can do pictures, and Tony I want you to interview the lover maybe get some more background interview"

At Gibbs words Tony threw a concerned look at Kate. Her eyes met his

"I will be fine" she said with a slight glare. Although the truth was she still wasn't feeling the greatest.

TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE

After making her way into the house Kate was overwhelmed by the smell of blood. Feeling unwell she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes and when she opened by them she saw McGee and Ducky giving her strange looks.

"Sorry" she said brushing her hair away from her face "I am not feeling the greatest".

"Thats quite okay Caitlin" said Ducky his kind words soothing her. It was McGee that noticed the ring on her finger.

"Wow, Kate when did you get engaged!"

A wave of happiness washed over her as she proudly displayed her ring for Duckys curious gaze.

"Last night" she said "It was perfect right after I told him about the" she cut of abruptly.

"About what?" McGee questioned.

Ducky sensed she did not want to tell them about it and changed the subject "It is a lovely ring, it looks antique"

"It is" she said as she picked up the camera "it was Tonys great-great grandmothers"

"Well we better get to work before Jethro comes back"

McGee and Kate just nodded before continuing with their jobs.

TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE TATE

BACK AT NCIS HEADQUARTERS

Abby and Jen had squealed the minute they had seen Kate. After taking in her happy appearance they had known things had gone well and when she had shown them her ring she was sure that Abby was about to start jumping around the room.

So Jen started as the girls sat down for lunch. "Do the others know about the baby?"

"Well Gibbs does" Kate said her eyes narrowing "thanks to you"

The others giggled "we couldn't help it"

"Well I suppose it did get telling him out of the way, now all that's left is McGee and Ducky

**NEXT CHAPTER: MCGEE AND DUCKY A****RE TOLD, NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! NEXT DAY OR TWO!!!!**

**EXTRA: has anyone noticed that the number of tate fics are going down I mean after kate died I am guessing there was a flood of them and a steady flow of them through season 3 and the beginning of season 4 but now 2 whole seasons after kate left **** it appears numbers are going down KEEP THE TATE ALIVE**


	18. Doctors

**Her sorry about the lack of upates i am not going to make excuses just me being busy with work/school and lazy lol. however toay i am in the mood to write so i am writing this chapter plus another TATE onshot ENJOY**

**I DONT OWN NCIS!!!!!**

**..X...GEORGIE...X..**

It was after lunch that Kate had told Tony she wanted to make the announcment. Rip the bandaid of she had said

Gathering the Team into the bullpen after they had all arrived back after their breaks she told everyone they had an announcment to make. Gibbs had a knowing smirk on his face and Jenny and Abby where both smiling after everyone was quite Tony began to speak.

"As everyone knows Kate and I are engaged" he started nevously but a soft smile from Kate edged him on "well we have something else to announce aswell..."

"We're going to have a baby!" Kate interupted.

While Abby squealed even though she already knew of the news McGee just looked shocked.

_How in the workd did this happen_ he thought _i mean first they hated each other then they where always fighting and now they are engaged???_ but quickly recovering from his previous doubts "Congratulations guys" he said

"Yes!" said Ducky there earlier announcment had rendered him speechles a feat not easily achieved "My first grandchild" his kind blue eyes shone as the thought of a 'grandchild' "How far along are you Caitlin?".

"I am not exactly sure, if my calculations are correct around 8-9 weeks but i have a doctors appointment tomorow morning"

Tony and Kate had just grinned imensly happy before Gibbs ordered everyone back to work, but Kate didn't miss the shine of happiness in his eyes.

**The Next Day**

Kate nervously squeezed Tony's hand there fingers inlaced they where waiting in the doctors office for Kates first appointment.

Soon a neatly dressed nurse came out "Caitlin Todd"

Standing with Tony his arm now casually around her waist they walked into the office.

"Ok miss Todd, how are you feeling" The doctor, a kind blonde haired woman.

"Fine" said Kate giving a tight smile

"That is good, so today we are going to do a check up and just make sure that everything is going the way it should"

Kate just nodded and gripped Tonys hand a little tighter as they sat in the two seats infront of the doctors desk.

"Ok so Caitlin over the phone we discussed most of the information i needed from you but just a couple of quick questions, have you had any other symptoms other then what we discussed"

"Not not really" replied Kate "Morning sickness has really kicked in though"

The older woman nodded taking some notes "ok, but if you have any other symptoms that you find unusual do not hesitate to give me a call"

"Now if you can just follow me over here we will do an ultrasound and hear the babys heart beat" after leading Kate over to the exam bed Tony took his place at her side while Kate lifted her shirt up until it was resting just under her bust.

"This may be cold" the doctor warned squeezing some gell over her stomach.

Kate winced as the icy cold substance was placed on her stomach

Now moving a small wand like device over her stomach, after hitting a few buttons on the screen beside her suddenly a heartbeat filled the room.

Tonys heart swelled and a lone tear of happiness dripped down Kates cheek _It was amazing_ she thought.

"Now" said the doctor directing there attention to the screen "here is the baby and acording to the babys growth and your last cycle your calculations where correct you are about 8 weeks along and the due date is..." the doctor trailed off making calculations "December 7th "

The rest of the appointment hurried by and when Kate and Tony walked out both had smiles on there faces as well as a couple of grainy ultrasound pictures.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Tony was sitting on the couch contently watching a football game when he heard the phone ring.

Half distracted by the game his ears suddenly perked up when he heard Kates voice awnswer.

"Hello Kate speaking...MUM!?

**TATE: Keep the dream alive**


	19. The past catches up

**SO SORRY!!!!! I Had the worst writers block and school but now it is holidays so I hope I can combat that READ AND REVIEW **

**PS I will be away from the 22****nd**** to the 7****th**** so no updates **** until after although I might be able to squeeze one in before I go.**

_"Mum?"_

The word that made Tony DiNozzo practically sprint towards Kate.

Not once had he even thought about Kate's family and he really hoped that her father wasn't the 'hurt my baby girl and you wont even see the light of day' kind. But fortunately for him the conversation appeared to change in his favour.

" How did you get this number" Kate asked in a voice that Tony had only heard her use on the criminals the prosecuted dailey.

"It doesn't matter" was the muffled reply tony heard from the phone

"I told you I never wanted to see you again"

"Well, I thought maybe we could fix things"

"What do you really want and I no it isn't to fix things otherwise it wouldn't have taken 15 years for you to call"

"Well in the past I have made some mistakes..."

"MISTAKES! You left everyone me, dad and Emma and for what some sleazy guy that meant more then your family"

"Fine I need some money just to get me out of some trouble"

"and why would I do that for you"

"because you are my daughter"

Kate choked back a laugh "Funny doesn't feel like it"

"Dont you talk to me like that and you weren't even my first choice I would have tried your father if I could find him"

Kate didn't speak for a moment.

"You call yourself a mother if you where you would have known that dad is dead"

There was a gasp at the other end of the line but Kate couldn't bring herself to find compassion.

"Emma to" she continued "a drunk driver slammed into them when I was 17"

The silence continued on the other end of the line until.

"so that is no for the money"

Kate hung up.

Tony looked shocked he had always expected Kate to have had the perfect home life with the mother who baked cookies and the father home to see Daddys little girl. His thought process of Kate's family changed though when he saw the tears welling in her eyes. He held his arms out to her and cradled her body in his arms while she sobbed.

The next morning.

Tony watched Kate sleep a habit he had picked up on lately, his eyes travelling down her body looking for any changes that might indicate the life growing within her but so far other then a radient glowing look about her there was nothing.

She stirred in her sleep looking peacefull and angelic nothing like the broken down woman he had seen last night.

She had sobbed for atleast an hour then fallen asleep in his arms. He was debating wether or not to call Gibbs and get her the day off when he heard her voice.

"Morning" She said her voice husky with sleep

"Morning" he replied gazing into her hazel eyes

This appeared to make her somewhat uncomfortable and she broke his gaze.

"I'm sorry" she said softly

"For what?" he asked confused

"last night" she replied

Using his fingers to gently tilt her face so their eyes locked.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he said.

From then on their morning was carried out as normal and they headed into work.

**BULLPEN**

Kate now feeling much better slipped back into her normal routine at work bickering with Tony and teasing McGee. So far the morning sickness she had been experiencing hadn't returned that morning and she was thankful for it. Then the familiar feeling of Nausea made its way to her. It hit her so suddenly that she whirled around her hand clapped over her mouth her intent to run to the bathroom however she was not expecting Gibbs to be behind her and the suprise, jolt and shock of it caused her to lose her breakfast...all over her boss.

McGee and Tony stared, Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed and Kate burst into tears.

After Tony had taken Kate to get cleaned up and he had changed his suit he sat in his chair and pondered his thoughts "Well this is going to be an interesting 9 months.


	20. Growing

**ADDIE777 due to your FLAME oh sorry REVIEW I think I would give you my perspective of things shall we now after that review I checked out your profile and how many stories have you authored 1...2...3 no try 0 so stop bagging out other peoples writing when you clearly have no talent of your own...i know my stories are not the greatest in fact I cringe when I look back at my Fallen Angel story and do plan on re-writing it but that is not the point the story cannot be too bad if it has OVER 130 reviews 58 alerts 22 favs. it in fact you are the first person to FLAME oops Give a bad REVIEW to this story so yeah the point is IF YOU FEEL YOU CAN BAG OTHER PEOPLES WRITING WHEN YOU HAVE NOT WRITTEN ANYTHING YOURSELF TAKE A FLYING LEAP BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE**

Now, at 16 weeks Kate had run into a slight problem...her body was changing sure she had known that since her pregnancy had been confirmed but nothing like this.

She had gradually been gaining weight on her normally toned body but she had just loosened her belt buckle and taken to wearing sweaters that had some stretch in them. She knew that she had to go shopping but she was putting it off as long as possible irrationally thinking that buying bigger clothes would somehow make her body grow. But now standing in front of her wardrobe she felt like she had run out of options. Letting out a low growl she called out to Tony.

Tony DiNozzo had adjusted to living with a pregnant Kate and he had to admit there was nothing quite like it. The changes had been subtle at first her becoming a little more attached to the victims of the cases they worked but then she as he had put it gone 'mental' it had all started when Kate had spilt Gibbs coffee, she had done it before and apologised but it was now different she had burst into tears then suddenly gone from upset to angry in about 5 seconds flat she had told Gibbs to, _stop being such a caffeine dependent man and to grow some balls and to top being __co-__dependent on a drink _the rest of the team had looked at her shocked and Tony had told her he thought she was acting nuts... he had slept on the couch for a week before Kate had let him back into the bedroom the new hormones raging through her body making the puppy dog look he gave her unable to resist. Just then he heard her call his name.

"Tony"

He entered the bedroom "Yes"

"Look" she said pointing at her stomach

"ummm okay what am I looking at exactly" he asked confused

"this"

"what"

"my stomach its grown"

"yeah I still don't get what the problem is"...he narrowly avoided the high heel that was aimed for his head

"are you kidding me that means the baby is getting bigger, which means I am getting bigger"

"I thought you realised you would gain weight" she threw him a glare.

"Yes, but not this soon" the glare on her face was rapidly turning into an upset frown and Tony really didn't think that he could handle tears at this time of the day. Moving towards her he enveloped her into a hug on hand slipping between them to rest on her stomach it did feel different harder and a little rounded but he still didn't get what the deal was but deciding that saying that wouldn't be such a great idea he kept quite enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him.

Kate was apparently enjoying the feeling to as her head tilted up to meet their lips in a passionate kiss.

She let out a soft moan into his mouth enjoying the kiss. Breaking apart softly he lowered his forehead to hers.

"Where going to be late"

"Gibbs won't mind"

Now it was his turn to shoot her a look

"ugh fine...but I still have nothing to wear" giving him a pout

"how about anything with elastic"

The pout turned into a glare once more.

Abby had squealed when Kate had told her what the problem was.

The bubbly Goth had known something was wrong with her best friend when she had refused to take off her coat.

"Awww, your showing"

"you make it sound like it is a good thing"

"it is, why aren't you happy"

"I don't know, I mean I knew it would happen but now..."

"everything feels so real?" Abby guessed

"yeah, and I feel bad about how I am treating Tony...i mean I threw a shoe at him this morning, just because I couldn't find anything to wear"

"Ouch, Hormones?"

"Yes they are driving me crazy one minute we will be cuddling and the next minute I don't want to be touched"

"sounds annoying"

"it is...oh hi Jen" she said to the director who had just entered the lab

"hey what are you guys talking about" Jen said

"Kates showing!" said Abby eager to share the news

"awwww really"

"yeah" said Kate more enthusiastically less freaked out about the idea.

"thats great...why do you still have your coat on?"

"I didn't want anyone to see"

"why everyone already knows your pregnant"

"I know but"

"everything seems so much more real"

Kate gave her a small smile and took of her coat

LATER THAT NIGHT RATED STRONG T

Kate gasped as Tony kissed his way down her neck and undid the buttons on the shirt she was wearing. She had surprised him that was sure he had met her at the apartment and as soon as he had opened the door she had had him in a passionate lip lock.

He groaned as she pressed her hips against his. Finally having unbuttoned her blouse he continued his assault on the exposed areas of her chest pausing only briefly to look up and meet her eyes.

"Your beautiful" he said honestly, Kate blushed and Tony watched as the pinkness in her cheeks continued its path down her body.

Her hips bucked against his in response and he leant down and caught her lips with his once more.

While Tony claimed her lips with his Kates fingers nimbly unbuttoned the dress shirt he had worn to work that day. Running her hands over the smooth planes of his chest she gasped as he reached behind her and unclasped the pink silk bra she wore.

Moving his mouth over one of the sensitive nubs he swirled his tounge around it sucking it into his mouth. However the noise that came out of the pink lips that where currently swollen by the kissing they had done was not what he was expecting.

"Ouch!"

"Whats wrong are you ok is it the baby"

"no, nothing like that"

"oh" he said and continued his exploration of her chest

Kate gasped painfully again and Tony withdrew his mouth

"Im sorry, I think they are growing and they are just sensitive"

Growing, yes tony had definitely noticed the extra cleavage that had magically appeared over the past few weeks

"Its ok we can still...you know"

"No there is no way that we are going to do this if we both don't enjoy it"

"but"

"no buts"

"now come on lets go watch a movie"

They spent the rest of the evening laying content in each other's arms

**I know I have not really done any strong ****stuff before so if you guys could tell me what you think that would be great THANKS**

SuperEm yeah I do weird to think we may have met each other hey


End file.
